Pool
by Rejected Insanity
Summary: Carlos and the boys are hanging out at the pool, but what happens when he takes an interest in one boy in particular? Contains slash


**Hello, readers. It's been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it? Well, with the awkward greetings out of the way, it's time for the briefing. My friend and I have decided to write at the same time and see who finishes first. Keep in mind, I've not written much for a while, so here goes.**

Carlos stepped out of the Palmwoods and into the sunshine of a bright July day is his dark blue swimming trunks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes snapped open and he walked forward towards the poolside. The latino had been locked up in 2J all day and was looking forward to a day of swimming with his friends.

"Hey, Carlitos!" Kendall called from his place by the pool. He was wearing his usual red shorts and was with the other boys from the band: Logan and James. James was in a chair nearby, as this was prime tanning time, and Carlos smiled when he noticed Kendall's fingers intertwined with the pretty boy's.

He ran to their side and skidded to a halt, almost tripping over Logan. "Hey! Watch it!" Logan said playfully, smirking as he looked up at Carlos, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. He sat down next to him and said hello to the bunch.

Logan fell back and stared at the clear blue sky. Carlos watched him discreetly. He found the pale boy quite fun to watch. The way he always seemed to stare off into space at random times, but payed close attention to Carlos when he was talking. Logan would be completely oblivious to everything, so Carlos could look at him.

Logan's lip twitched into a type of smile, making Carlos' breath catch in his throat. All of a sudden, the boy sat upright and looked over at his friends. "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm going swimming."

He pulled off his gray tank top and Carlos froze, staring at his friend as he stood up and walked over to the pool, jumping in.

Carlos watched the raven-haired boy swim back and forth. He felt something hit him on the head, causing him to turn towards the source in annoyance. "Ow! What was that for?" he grumbled rubbing his head.

"Your mouth was hanging open like you broke your jaw and you were staring." James said with a smirk.

Carlos looked away and he would've blushed if his skin tone would've allowed it. "Was not." he mumbled.

"You totally were!" Kendall laughed. "Why don't you just ask him out already?"

"I dunno." he shrugged, suddenly interested in the ground.

"Carlos." Kendall said softly, causing him to look up. "The risk is worth taking, trust me. I know he'll say yes."

His eyes filled with doubt. "You really think so?"

Both boys nodded. "Just corner him when he heads back to 2J." James said, like it was effortless. Well, he didn't have to deal with the demon butterflies in his stomach. Carlos nodded and they chilled out in silence for the next hour or so.

After a while, Logan climbed out of the pool, And shook water from his hair. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He began walking towards the hotel.

James nudged his shoulder. "Go get him, lover boy." he said with a wink.

Carlos took a deep breath and stood up, jogging to catch up with Logan.

He caught up with the brown-eyed boy at the apartment. "Hey." he said shakily as Logan opened the door.

He turned and smiled at Carlos. "Hey." He saw the expression on the boy's face and frowned. "Something wrong, buddy?"

Carlos shuffled his feet nervously and looked down. "No, nothing, I just, I-" he sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "I just kinda wanted to ask you something." he said in one breath, biting his lip.

"Yeah?" Logan asked leaning against the door.

Carlos tried to speak, but he just couldn't. So, he did what he does best, and acted on impulse. He walked forward and brought his face within an inch of Logan's for a second or so. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against those of the stunned boy.

Carlos didn't notice the fact that their bodies were against each other until he felt Logan's heartbeat. They stayed like that for a spell. He enjoyed the feeling of Logan's lips against his own, and was delighted to feel a spark, forcing the butterflies to reappear.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes still halfway closed, watching Logan for a reaction. The pale boy had a stunned look in his eyes but also one that Carlos hadn't seen before. All that could be heard were the two boy trying to catch their breaths.

Logan broke the silence. "So, uh, I take it you like me?"

Carlos nodded. "A little bit, yeah." he gasped.

"What were you gonna ask me?" he replied quietly staring into the other boy's eyes.

"I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

Carlos was slightly startled when he noticed Logan's hands on his hips, but he didn't pull away.

They stared at each other for a while, then Logan glanced at the doorknob. "Wanna go inside?"

"Yep."

**Okay, so, how was it? I need feedback! I wasn't really sure how to end it, so... yeah. Well, I'll leave the ratings to you guys.**

***E.M.***


End file.
